intimacy
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Xion liked watching them, but she couldn't help feeling left out of such intimacy. But what is intimacy exactly? Non-explicit sex, rated for safety. Sequel to Triangle, though can it can be read separately. Akurokushi, asexual Xion.


**AN: **Another asexual Xion, akurokushi ficlet. Yet again, this can be read entirely on its own and I think I changed Xion's personality, but the previous events still fit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

She liked watching them. She liked seeing their faces contort in pleasure, hearing their lustful cries. It wasn't because it turned her on, of course. No, what she liked was sharing in that happiness. It seemed to ooze into the room along with the smell of sweat and lub. It calmed her, filling her with a sense of peace stronger than anything else.

Maybe outsiders would think that it was strange for her to witness such intimacy. Some might even scoff at their relationship entirely. Three people in a relationship, blasphemy. One an asexual, complicated. The asexual watching, disturbing. At first she had thought maybe she was distracting, if not disturbing to them. Being the sweet boys that they were, they never said anything when she stayed put during their exchanges. They never asked her to leave and she never asked if they wanted her to; at least not at first.

At first she had been most curious. Sex seemed a foreign thing to her. As she watched she became envious of them; it seemed quite enjoyable. But it also seemed quite messy and quite scary at times. Perhaps it wasn't envy but wonder that she felt. Quickly the exoticism wore off allowing her to contemplate on the situation. She noticed their eye contact, their silent messages to each other. She felt like an intruder. When she told them as much they insisted that she wasn't. She had thought that they were just being nice.

She had stayed away from them for a few weeks, forcing them to spend time alone. She had been lonely, but it was for them, she told herself. Their happiness was more important. Then the most unexpected thing happened. It was her birthday (or at least the day that she had been initiated into the Organization), so she knew that she would have to go see them. When she did they looked hesitant, as if they might scare her off at any moment.

"Hey there, Xion~" Axel twilled walking toward her carefully.

Acting natural she smiled, taking ahold of his arm and squeezing it.

"Happy birthday," Roxas called, relief setting into his eyes. "We have a present for you."

"What is it?" She cocked her head in question, but Axel smirked down at her cute expression.

"You'll have to wait and see."

She huffed, jutting her lip in mock protest.

They led her to Axel's room, the room where they usually went to have sex. Her step slowed, but they ushered her inside.

"Sit," they ordered pointing at the floor. She obeyed.

Axel sighed bringing his hand to his forehead. "Now, Xion I know that you worry about this relationship, and that you worry about us in particular." He gestured to himself and Roxas. "But you don't need to. You seem to keep forgetting that we love you, and as such we also like spending time with you."

"Yeah, but-"

Roxas cut her off with a glare. "It doesn't matter that you don't want to have bodily sex. There is more to sex than what we do our bodies."

Xion's mouth opened in contemplation. There was more to it. Maybe for them, but…

"Before you say it, we want you here. We want to share this."

She was still confused, but she obediently sat put as they began to fondle each other. She watched more closely than she ever had, straining to discover this hidden truth. They exchanged delicate touches and comforting words, and she knew that they were putting as much love as they could into this specific exchange, for her. So that she would understand.

They continued in a repetitive cycle of naked contact until both men called out _her _name in unison. It was then she realized that intimacy wasn't about sex, it wasn't about skin, it wasn't about touch. It was beyond their mission, beyond any lack of hearts. Intimacy was about feeling, about unity. Here with them, though she was never one with them in body, she _was_ in whatever heart she had. So, as the men shuddered in climax she approached them. Their eyes were shut in ecstasy that she would never know, but their glow radiated into her. She took their neared faces and pulled them to her clothed chest, cradling them there gently. And even though she couldn't see their hidden expressions, she knew that they were smiling.


End file.
